Missing Scenes
by FrostbiteHeart
Summary: Little Klaine scenes that in my head happened and we just didn't see them on screen. During season 3.
1. The Purple Piano Project 1

**Takes place on the day of Blaine's transfer.**

"I can't believe you actually transferred," Kurt says as he takes Blaine's hand to pull him down next to him on the edge of his bed, leaving their entwined fingers resting where their thighs met.

"Kurt, you spent most of the summer trying to persuade me, did you really think I wouldn't?" Blaine said looking down at their joined hands before meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I hoped you would, but I didn't want to get my hopes up you know? Besides I didn't know if your parents would be best pleased if you transferred for me."

"I did it for me, Kurt," Blaine said as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand tighter, "And they were surprisingly ok with it; now they don't have to pay the tuition, and they think it will be good for me to go back to a public school." Blaine looks back down to the hands resting on his thigh before continuing, "I can get rid of that lump in my throat from running away now."

Kurt flopped onto his back and once again pulled Blaine with him. Looking up at his ceiling he said, "Now Karofsky's gone McKinley should be easier for us." Blaine sighed happily as he felt Kurt's fingers softly stroke the skin of his inner wrist. "Promise me, Blaine, that you will talk to me if you're ever unhappy."

They both turned to face each other, their noses a couple of inches apart. "I promise, Kurt."

**AN: So I plan to do like at least one scene for every episode. It's all just my head canon I thought I might as well share.**


	2. The Purple Piano Project 2

**Takes place right after You Can't Stop The Beat.**

Kurt hopped off the purple piano as everyone else started exiting the stage. Everyone except his boyfriend, who was still in his position on the piano. Frowning, Kurt moved around to stand in front of him. "You're first full group number. How was it?" Blaine's expression broke into a grin. He parted his knees so he could put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and urge him between them. Kurt gently ran his hands from Blaine's knees up to his small waist, "You miss being a Warbler don't you?"

Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips before replying, "Of course I do, but I can't say that performance wasn't fun. It was nice not to have the rigid group choreography, and to not be the front man." Kurt raised his eyebrows, "I loved every performance and am grateful for their faith in me, but sometimes the pressure was a bit much."

"Well you are a very talented man; I don't think there will be a shortage of solos for you here."

"I don't care about the solos as long as I get some duets with another very talented man."

"Oh I'm pretty sure that can be arranged," Kurt said before leaning up to briefly press his lips against Blaine's.

Kurt barely had time to think before Blaine's mouth collided with his again. He would have been knocked back from the force of the kiss had it not been for the steadying hand on the back of his neck. He immediately opened his mouth to the sweet taste of Blaine's. They kissed deeply and passionately for uncountable minutes, until Blaine pulled back abruptly.

"We need to stop," Blaine said through deep breaths.

It took Kurt a moment to get his thoughts together. Blaine was right, they needed to cool off. He stepped back to allow Blaine space to hop off the piano before entwining their fingers. "You still coming home with me?"

"Of course," Blaine kissed him quickly again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: Written to the soundtrack of Hunter Parrish's EP. It's so good. Really.**


	3. I Am Unicorn

**Takes place right after the episode.**

When Blaine got Kurt's text he immediately started panicking. He was at his locker (having just nailed his West Side Story audition) with a nasty feeling of guilt brewing at the pit of his stomach.

_I need you. Meet me in the choir room asap._

Blaine shoved the rest of the books he needed into his bag before hurrying to find his boyfriend.

The sight upon entering the choir room hurt Blaine. Kurt was sat on one of the chairs in the front row almost slouching with wet eyes that were focused on the floor at Blaine's feet. As he began walking forward Kurt stood and also started walking towards him. They met in the centre of the choir room, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's around Kurt's waist.

They stayed in a silent embrace for a long moment before Kurt finally spoke sadly, "Your performance was really good. Did you read for Tony?"

Blaine held Kurt a little tighter, "Yes, I'm sorry. I was only going to audition for-"

Kurt stepped out of Blaine's arms so he could see his face, but kept hold of his hands, "Blaine I'm not upset that you did. I said it before; you'd be a great Tony."

"So tell me what's wrong," Blaine said desperately.

Kurt told Blaine what he had heard Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste say about him, and that they and Rachel laughed at him during his Romeo and Juliet reading, all the while barely being able to hold back tears and look Blaine in the eye.

"Kurt please don't listen to them. You may not be destined to be the next Tony, but you are incredible, and talented, and one day everyone is going to see that. People will be creating roles for you Kurt," Blaine took a step closer to him, and lowered his voice to add, "If you want we can find a way to prove to them that you're all man."

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "I am so stupidly in love with you, you know that right?"

"I know and I love you too… and that's why I'm going to drive you back to mine, drag you onto my bed, and cuddle you for as long as you'll let me."


	4. Pot o' Gold

**AN: So I know I said 'at least one for every episode' but I had nothing to add to Asian F regarding Klaine so I skipped it.**

**Takes place after Take Care of Yourself.**

"Why does Finn hate me?" Blaine asked Kurt once everyone else had left the choir room. He pulled Kurt into the seat that Rachel had just vacated as he had gotten up to leave.

"He doesn't hate you Blaine."

"Yes he does! I mean he's always been a little… off with me but the whole pep talk thing, and he just started talking about recruiting new members like the idea just hit him, when I said the same thing!" Kurt remained silent, "See you can't even deny it because you know it's true!"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat before turning to face Blaine properly, "Look, I spoke to him after he was rude to you, but he kept denying that there was anything wrong," he placed a gentle hand on Blaine's thigh, "Maybe he feels threatened because you're a natural male lead."

Blaine scoffed, "So what do I do?"

"You keep doing what you do best; you keep singing, and you keep charming everyone else in New Directions, and wait for him to stop being an idiot," Kurt moved his hand from its place on Blaine's thigh to hold his wrist. Blaine smiled at him. "So what did you think of Rory?"

"He was good," Blaine said grinning, "but I think the high notes should be left to you. No one has a voice like you."

**AN: Thank you to everyone reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing. It means a whole lot. :)**


End file.
